bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuji Yamata
Akuji Yamata (悪事 大和) is the current CEO of Yamato Industries, the leading technology company in all of Japan. Though he wouldn't classify himself as one, he is an active villain. Born with the gene that manifested into Energy Conduit Quirk, he's a very a experienced fighter. After the death of his father he inherited the family's company and all of its asset, making him a multi-millionaire within a week's time. After his father's death leaving him in mourning, he decided he would no longer be sad. He would gain revenge for those responsible for it. Heroes. Appearance Akuji's appearance is one that is by no means special. His height is above the average human however he's met several men who are taller and even one woman. His physical strength is usually underestimated by a multitude of Heroes and Villains and its something that he finds comical. His strength is great but his muscle just does not grow as large as others do and that's completely fine with him. When in high school, he did not participate in any sports but he kept himself in shape by exercising five days a week and since then has maintained being in shape by working out whenever he deems it necessary. Due to his mother's death, his father was his primary guardian and it has always been said that they look just alike, but Akuji never truly heard it as many times as he did on his Dad's funeral day. He does wield the same black hair that his father did and its often compared to that of a dogs hair and for that matter Akuji has contemplated cutting it several times. The most thing that catches attention of others is nothing more than his mere eyes. His eyes are a color that lies between aqua and a light shade of grey and the man has never thought of it as special though others do. His transformation from the "cool" kid in school into a hardworking chief executive officer is quite evident. It took time for him to get acquainted with wearing suits on a daily basis. They were uncomfortable in his opinion, always been too tight, too itchy or they made him hot. Personality Akuji's personality is something that cannot be described by one word. With him being such a complex person it is very hard for anyone to ever really "define" him. Some of his workers have joked that he has Multi-Personality Disorder and that is the reason why he is sometimes either very serious and then other times he is cheerful. After hearing about this rumor, he located the source and the person was "transferred to another office" and never seen nor thought of again. He's the type of person who when meeting a new person or a total stranger; treats them as if he's known them all his life but at the same time he's observing them to the simplest movement possible, noticing body language to understand if they are lying or nervous. Most people would consider him as paranoid if they understood his process when he meets new people but it's a matter of trust and preparation... As kind and generous as Akuji is, many people look at him and see someone who couldn't kill a butterfly. However to those who have witnessed Akuji utilizing his quirk or angry. Which is why many people try not to make him mad, well those who know him at least, because of his really short temper against his entire staff except his personal assistant. His outgoing personality is a great guise for how devious the man actually is. When it comes to certain topics, like matters that involve politics or an event that is urgent, Akuji 's personality tends to shift from the nice person that he is - to a darker personalized man with only the best intentions for himself and his company. History Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Physical Capabilities Quirk The Energy Conduit is a very dangerous Quirk that grants Akuji the ability generate energies for the use of empowering his body physically or to exert vast amounts of raw energy to use for whatever purpose he needs. Energy can be use for various events such as Akuji creating a ball of energy and firing it at a building's foundations and it exploding upon impact, causing the building to fall and be destroyed into ruins. The primary ability of the quirk is that its gains the ability to manifest energy to assist him in battle or just everyday life. The beams that he fires are usually golden in color. Due to this, the explosion that are created from it are usually bright . The villain is also able to use it to fire the energy as concentrated blasts to damage on a large scale. This is because the scars on his torso from injuries earlier in life, literally glow with power, each long branch of the cut radiating a golden color. This has been referenced to Greek Mythology by others to call those scars related to ichor, knwon as the "Blood of the Gods". Most would believe that he generates energy that is birthed from his stamina, but he denies it, knowing that is is sourced from his blood. To counter his disadvantage, He's had his company develop blood pills to increase the production of blood within his body. Akuji's energy allows him to harness most energy to utilize them as his weapons. This allows him to do things such as create clones of himself from energy and then they are able to use themselves. He is unable to turn into energy itself, but he has used the various energies to create auras around him for protection as well as for boosting his speed and durability. If he is hurt, he uses energy to channel into the wound to accelerate his cells to speed up his healing process. After the healing is concluded, the healed wound is given a permanent scar that stays forever with a golden glow, like the ones mentioned above. Though if a vital organ is injured, he lacks the ability to reinvigorate. The CEO has the ability to enhance his physical abilities by channeling his energy to certain parts of throughout his body. Using energy, his speed could be on par with that of Superman if not greater. Akuji's speed is perhaps the greatest in the world due to him being able to use energy itself to accelerate his body's subatomic particles to the point that surpasses most limits of Villains and Heroes alike, a feat that he personally boasts to himself about. While one must have their own limits, Akujii undergoes extreme bodily pains while doing this, but due to his experience in his abilities, he does not feel the effects of moving at such speeds until after combat due to adrenaline. Other things can be enhanced with energy such as his eyesight's perception so that he may analyze an event to the fullest. This causes his eyes to move at high speed to observe all details at speeds where it dwarfs that of others. Equipment and Weapons Battles Relationships Trivia Category:Villains